User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - Minecraft: Story Mode (Episode 1 to 4)
(Oh this mode :( I have been thinking of many of the voices so... Hm, i could start with the characters in First 4 Episodes ya know? Think of some... Also yeah i work on 5 to 8 Later of Minecraft: Story Mode Then Second season yup! Well, so... Here is... My best shots?) Male and Female Jesse - Tom Kenny and Tara Strong (Ok well, Let's see... White Male Jesse, Both Mixed Male and Female Jesse can have their old voice actors... But for some reason, White Female Jesse, And Black Male and Female Jesse could have these voice actors... Hm, i guess Black Male Jesse will sound like SpongeBob in this case, and White Female Jesse and Black Female Jesse could... Some purple pony i guess uh huh uh a purple pony uh that some guys could know...) Reuben - Frank Welker (Reuben was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who can do animal sounds as well and do voices of other characters talking, Frank Welker btw often do sounds to animals, also he is famous for that, Idk he could be any animal sound tho... Or else he could be having Santa's Little Helper's voice... The dog from The Simpsons, yup, i was out of ideas!) Axel - Mark Hamill (Well, i seriously thought Axel's voice is similiar to Skips from Regular Show, also both are big and strong, thought Axel would fit with Skips' voice, yeah that is why Mark!) Olivia - Queen Latifah (And... Well, Harper sounds like Latifah more but... Well, i thought Olivia should sound like Ellie in the Ice Age Movies, they sound, somewhat similiar to me, idk why... It feels so...) Ivor - Rob Paulsen (Ok so, Paul Reubens voiced Ivor and Rob Paulsen could be as good i believe, Maybe try his... Mark Chang voice who was some kind of alien from The Fairly Odd Parents, well, Ivor could sound that great, imo!) Magnus the Rogue - Jess Harnell (Well, Magnus is crazy all right, he sure could sound like... When Jess Harnell voices Ripper Roo which are a crazy blue jumping kangaroo and a boss in "Crash Bandicoot" And... Making him talk, that is!) Gill - Garry Chalk (Who is Garry Chalk? Well, well he voiced a robot named Grounder in "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog" An old Sonic cartoon, Grounder is acting stupid and sounds so, so... Yeah, Gill sounding stupid pretty obviously sure oh all right stupid enough role?) Maya - Hynden Walch (Ok, about Hynden? Well, she did voice Starfire in both The Original Teen Titans AND Teen Titans GO! So i thought... Yeah... The voice fits?) Otis - Doug Lawrence (Yes, making Otis sound like Plankton, i guess... I don't tho need to explain more i just don't to?) DJ - Whoever would voice the real DJ (Yeah, she does not speak, so idk who to replace?) Owen - Owen Wilson (Meanwhile it is true the voice actors oh right the actors for Owen and Lydia in the game HAVE same names in real life, it is them possibly, tho Owen could been Owen Wilson, who voiced Lightning McQueen in the Cars Movies so...) Fanboy - Carlos Alazraqui (Fanboy is voiced by the popular Billy West, but thought it would be funny with is... Idk with Alazraqui is that guy who... Are for example voicing Rocko in Rocko's Modern Life and Lazlo in Camp Lazlo... Tho he voiced also one for the fish characters in SpongeBob SquarePants or even more of them, he voiced a fish named Scooter, could use that voice idk why i thought it worked?) Henchman - Whoever would voice the Henchman (Yes same with him, whoever would voice him and who could replace it? Tho, he did yell, when The Wither Storm sucked him up, him yelling we only heard and he does not seem scared!) Calvin - Harry Shearer (Right right this Harry? Harry Shearer who do many of the voices in The Simpsons? Yup! Calvin's voice reminds me of... Dr. Hibbert, the doctor, so... Maybe him idk?) Disco Mickey - Hank Azaria (Yup, another guy working in the show The Simpsons, ya know? I notice there is a character named Disco Stu who is a Disco Guy, also there is Moe the grumpy guy in the bar tho, idk which voice for Disco Mickey btw so?...) Oh... Farmer Gloria - Mary Jo Catlett (Well, kinda sounds like her original voice, Gloria will now sound like Mrs. Puff, who is SpongeBob's Teacher... Keep in mind, Gloria is even playing Mrs. Puffs' role in a parody also!) And Nohr - Arleen Sorkin (Well, for some reason, she reminds me of the villain Harley Quinn, who is one of Batman's enemies, and Arleen voices Harley in an Animated Batman Series, so... Why not? Aha?) Well, these are my Episode 1 to 4 Choices, so... Yes, i tried my best, idk if i am better at this???? Category:Blog posts